Smokey's tale
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: I had loved her.I had loved her the first time I ever saw her. Oneshot.Smokey returns to Whistlestop, and remembers the day he met the love of his life


(disclaimer: i do not own fried green tomatoes. i only own this fanfic.)

Author's note: hey y'all! this is told from Smokey's PoV when he returns to whistle stop, for the last time . When u see writing_ like this_ it means its a flashback. Enjoy and tell me what you think of it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

There she was. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Not only was she beautiful in appearance, but her heart and soul was beautiful as well as if it was made of gold. When she smiled, the whole world seemed to seemed to smile with her. I recalled the first time I met Ruth. Idgie, my poker buddy,best friend, and sister ( at least thats how I saw her) had come across me, down at the railroad, and I hadn't had a drink in quite awhile.....

_"Smokey?"Idgie asked, concern in her vioce_

_I had no answer. All I did was shake in voluntrarily. Finally, I managed to speak. "Idgie....." my vioce trailed off._

_"Oh, Smokey...You'll be ok. C'mon, lets go." she said helping me up to my feet. Once on my feet, I staggered around a bit. She gave me her shoulder to lean on. I gratefully accepted._

_"W-where's we goin'?" I asked nervously._

_" Somewhere safe." she said._

_'Somewhere safe' had turned out to be nonother than the Whistlestop cafe'. I had head Igdie and some other girl had opened a cafe', but I had been so surpised to see the rumor was true. As she helped me inside, I took in the sight. It smelled like fresh baked cornbread and barbeque. The walls were whitewashed and there were charcoal drawings Ruth had drawn, decorating the walls. Behind the counter, were shelves of honey for sale. Also standing behind the counter was Sipsy. Seeing me, she had called for Ruth, and when I saw her I then understood what love at first sight was._

_Ruth had arrived, wearing an apron and a cheerful smile. How I loved that smile. She carried a steak dinner, just for me. _

_Suddenly, for the first time ,I was ashamed of my dirty clothes and greasy hair, and face in great need of shaving. Embarrassed, I turned from her gaze and sat down in the chair Idgie showed me._

_"I hain't got no money, ma'am-"_

_"Don't worry about it. And you can all me Ruth. What might your name be?" she asked her vioce so melodious is sounded like a song. A wonderful song I hoped would never end._

_"Smokey. Smokey Lonesome."_

_" Well, Mister Smokey lonesome, you eat that right up and cuz' later there's some key lime pie waitin' fo' ya." she said with a smile._

_" Yes'm." I said now smiling too._

_I tried to eat, but hands kept shaking so badly(from lack of alcohol),I kept spilling my dinner all over myself._

_"I-I'm so sorry Miz Ruth..." I stammered ashamed._

_Idgie took me outside. We sat on a log, as she told me a story to cheer me up. As she finished he story, she took out a flask and handed it to me. I shakily took a sip, spilling some of the whisky on me. When she was sure I felt better, she led me to a cabin, where I could had a wash basin, razor adn some soap next to the wash basin. It smelled like pine inside and in the back of the small cabin there was bunk built into the back wall. When she left, I instantly washed my face, feeling the cold water splash around my skin, I then lathered the soap, and shaved. I then went to the bunk, and curled up in a ball, to keep warm and fell asleep. As I slept, I was awoken by someone entering my cabin. It was Ruth. In the darkness of night, she crept in slowly, and put a blanket over my shoulders. Next to the wash basin , she set a clean pair a clothes._

_I loved her. I really did. But what would a girl as lovley as her want with me, a bum. _

I have now returned to Whistlestop. And there she was. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen...in a casket. Tears filled my eyes as I watched her family and friends gather and mourn her loss. I had loved her. We all did. Next to Sipsy stood Buddy, Ruth's little boy. He was crying his eyes out and was burying his face in her skirt. But where was Idgie? I glanced around for her. She was nowhere to be found. Once the preacher had done speaking, the casket was being lowered into the ground. Just then, she arrived. Everyone turned to look at her. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She was carrying a handful of wild flowers. When she made it to the newly made grave,( I had ot blink several time to see thruogh my tears, byt this time I was hysterical) she softly placed the flowers inside the grave as tehy lowered her down.

I watched, one by one, as they all began to leave. Evening seemed to turn to midnight in a matter of minutes. When everyone had left, I had walked up to see her. I kneeled beside her grave. The trees seemed to whisper sadly. The crickets seemed to chirp sorrowfully. I cried with them.

"I love you, Ruth." I whispered through my tears.

Maybe it was my imagination,but I could have sworn I heard her sing, just like she used to do in teh cafe' while she was baking, but this time the whole meadow sang with her, It was beautiful just like her.

I don't know how long I sat there, or how many tears I wept. I just know I was there a long time. After I had mourned, I began to walk. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from here. With her gone there was nothing here for me anymore. I would try to drink her memory away but I knew I never could, no matter how drunk I got. With tearfilled eyes, I walked away and never looked back.


End file.
